


I Saw

by Kam_Danvers



Series: Marvel Ship Oneshots [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Heimdall (Marvel) Lives, Loki (Marvel) Feels, M/M, SeeingGiant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26229775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kam_Danvers/pseuds/Kam_Danvers
Relationships: Heimdall & Loki (Marvel), Heimdall/Loki
Series: Marvel Ship Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905016
Kudos: 6





	I Saw

As he turned the sword he watched the bifrost brought the two princes back to Asgard. As they appeared before him Thor smiled and Loki rolled his eyes and turned his head to hid his blush from the knowing glance Heimdall gave him.

"Heimdall my friend how are you" Thor asked with a smile.

"I am well how are you" Heimdall said. Smirking slightly at Loki annoyance. Heimdall decided to push a conversation with Thor just to annoy his secret lover further. After about ten minutes Loki sighed loudly.

"Brother should we not report back to father" Loki said with an attitude.

"Ah you are right brother" Thor said then bid Heimdall a farewell. As the walked out Loki created a project of himself to go to with Thor while he stayed behind. Once Thor was a good distance away Loki walked closer to Heimdall with a small smile.

"I missed you" Loki said lowly. Heimdall looked at him returning his smile.

"I know I saw I missed you as well" he said as he cupped Loki's cheek with his hand. 


End file.
